


Homesick

by fineosaur



Series: Arya x Gendry Week 2019 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya x Gendry Week 2019, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Friends to Lovers, axgweek2019, named for the catfish and the bottlemen song “homesick”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineosaur/pseuds/fineosaur
Summary: A drunken stumble home gives Arya and Gendry the courage to take their friendship further before taking it a few steps back once more and forward once more.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: **Don't Lie to Me**  
little more light hearted than yesterday's prompt. also, birthday fic so in a reverse fashion, this is my gift to you all for taking the time to read!

> _I said, "I'm only looking out for you"_  
_She said, "It's obvious that's a lie"_  
_But I only ever put out for you_  
_You know it's obvious you don't try_  
\- Catfish and the Bottlemen, Homesick.

They stumbled into her flat, both laughing at their disorientation. He held onto her, steadying her as she took off her shoes. Neither of them had planned on getting particularly inebriated, but not much else could be expected when attending a party hosted by none other than Thoros of Myr. So they allowed themselves to indulge on the alcohol available and carry each other home. Gendry knew he should have probably gone straight home, seeing Arya all pink faced and giddy made him go back on that decision. _He’d crash on her couch_, he told himself.

”You’re infuriating.” Arya stated, taking a step closer to him and poking his chest. His eyes searched her face for an answer.

”What d’you mean?” He asked her, looking down at her. They were close enough for him to feel the warmth of her radiating onto him. It was a bad idea, but he took a step closer to her, almost cornering her into the wall.

”This, it’s frustrating. Just fucking kiss me then.” She explained, poking his chest again, this time taking a step back until her back hit the wall. His eyes widened in shock at her words, then suddenly his hands were in her hair and he was pulling her into a fervid kiss. Gendry pressed her into the wall, the feeling of his hands cradling her head as he leaned into her set her aflame. Arya’s hands were fisted in his t-shirt, pulling on the fabric to feel him closer.

Gendry pulled away briefly, still holding her head, he looked into her eyes. His blue irises dwarfed by dilated pupils, they twinkled in the dim lighting of her living room. His thumb moved to trace her sensitive lips. Then he trailed his hands down her sides slowly, sending storms to her core. When he reached her skirt, he lifted it slightly and gripped her thighs tightly before lifting her onto him. She wound her legs around his waist, placing them at face level with one another. Arya pulled him back into a kiss, fingers weaving in his thick, black hair. They continued pulling at each other, her back now aching from the constant slamming against the wall in their frenzy.

As he got tired of holding her up, Gendry carefully lifted the both of them off the wall and made his way to the sofa, throwing himself onto it with Arya still wrapped around him. 

Gendry felt her hand fumbling with his fly, trying to get his zipper down. He groaned against her neck as her hand travelled inside his jeans and began palming him through the fabric of his underwear. _It couldn’t happen like this, not now, not with him_, he thought. _Why had it taken him this long to realise what they were doing?_ “Arya, _Arya_, stop.” He finally managed to blurt out. “We can’t do this.”

Her hands stilled and she looked down at his face, his pained expression. She didn’t understand _why not_. “Is something wrong?” She asked, her hand was now caressing his jaw, the other rested on his chest.

It took him a while to gather his thoughts, all the blood in his brain seemingly lost to his other head which was still distracted by the girl on his lap. “I don’t want this with you.” He lied, pulling her hand away from his face and trying to sit up properly.

Gendry watched her get off his lap in the fastest motion, the anger clear on her face. “Are you fucking joking?” She questioned, her voice cracking slightly. Arya was adjusting her t-shirt, trying to fumble with her bra in an effort to reclasp it.

His eyes were on her as she tried to fix the state of her clothes. She was mumbling to herself, biting her lips and then laughing to herself. “Arya.” He tried, an attempt to get her attention but not to anger her any further, a failed attempt.

She turned to him, he was on the edge of the sofa, elbows balanced on his knees and looking up at her. His fly was still open, tenting still obvious. “Tell me what part of all that-” She gestured to the wall she was previously propped up against. “And your very obvious hard on, doesn’t want this.” She asked, her expression now looking more vulnerable. “You shouldn’t have fucking _ kissed me_, if you didn’t want this _with me._.” Arya could feel the sting of oncoming tears spread across her face. She dared herself to look at him, to search for the explanation he wasn’t giving her.

”I- we’re best friends, Arya. That’s it, this shouldn’t have happened. Especially not whilst we’re both drunk.” He told her, choosing not to look at her but instead to cradle his face in his palms. He rubbed his face, sighing, trying to get himself to feel more sober. “We can’t ruin this over some meaningless drunk sex.” Gendry explained, filling the silence.

”Meaningless sex?” She asked, laughing and contuining to bite her lips. “Are you really telling me you feel nothing? That the way you kissed me, meant nothing to you. That nothing other than platonic could ever happen between us?” Arya now got closer to him, she sat on the coffee table opposite him, waiting for his answer. He could barely understand how she was able to remain so coherent in her inebriated state.

Gendry looked at her, saw the unspilled tears glistening in her grey eyes. “No, we’re friends. I don’t see myself ever feeling anything for you other than that.” As he lied, he felt the ache and twinge in his heart. Her tears rolled down her cheeks, she stared back at him, eyes wide with the shock of his words. “Listen, we can’t do this now. It’s like 4 am and we’re both drunk.” He told her, reaching for her hand. She pulled away, still watching him with her desolate expression.

”What difference does it make if we’re sober at noon. You said what you said, it’s alright.” Arya said, quickly wiping away the tears that got away. He could hear her effort to keep her voice steady and neutral, trying not to give away the pain he was actually causing her. She got up and looked around, seeming lost. “We’ve been best friends for years, we’ve been through it all together. But right now, everything is telling me you feel something, everything except whatever’s coming out of your mouth.” Her voice cracking as she looked at him a final time before disappearing into the bathroom.

Gendry ran his hands through his hair, cursing himself for giving in, for hurting her. He paced outside the bathroom door, waiting for the faithful sound of the water turning off so that he could explain himself. It felt like forever before he heard the lock click in place and Arya came out in a towel, looking up at him in shock. “I need to explain.” He told her quickly, barely letting her out the door.

”I hoped you’d be gone by now.” She mumbled, making her way to her bedroom. He followed her, clearly not in his right frame of mind.

”I can’t leave things like this. I can’t-.” He sighed, hands running through his hair once more. Gendry watched as she barely paid attention to him, looking through her wardrobe. “Would you please just look at me.” He watched her turn and look down to him as he sat on the edge of her bed, she looked impatient for him to get on with it. He let out a loud exhale, preparing himself for the words he was about to say. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry for kissing you. I- you just, you were there, looking incredible as always and you were asking me to kiss you. I just couldn’t help myself.” He started, glancing at her sheepishly, only just realising that he was talking to her in her towel. “Let me start again.” He told her, getting up from the bed and moving closer to her. “When I said _I don’t want this with you_, I meant I want this more than anything.” He explained, looking down at her.

”Why did you lie? Why should I even believe what you’re saying now?”

”I’m only looking out for you.” Arya stayed silent. Gendry tried to brush his thumb against her cheek, she pulled away, still looking for more of an explanation. “You’re beautiful and I can’t risk losing you because I’m not enough to be with you. You’re looking at this now, whilst we’re both drunk, but in a while, when your head’s clear, you’ll realise how much better you could do.”

”You’re saying that, but all I’m hearing are reasons why you don’t want to try, reasons why you don’t think I’m worth trying for. So don’t blame me for being unattainable when I’m right here offering you a chance and you’re the one who’s too much a coward to take it. You know it’s obvious you don’t want to try.” He tried to watch her expression through the tears he was trying to hold back.

She turned her head away from him, pretending to search her wardrobe again. “Arya.”

Arya glanced at him, one hand held her towel in place. Gendry took her in his arms and kissed her. His kiss was gentle, the way his hands cradled the back of her neck and her waist was as if he’d never get the chance to do so again. “You can’t do that again, not if you’re going to give me that bullshit about not being enough.” Arya told him softly, pulling away from him.

”I know, I’m sorry.” Gendry rested his forehead on hers, both of them stood in each other’s arms. “I’m sorry.” He repeated.

”I love you.” She whispered, her eyes were closed as they enjoyed each other’s presence. “I’m just- I don’t understand why you can’t allow yourself to do the same.”

Gendry kissed her again, holding her tightly against himself. She smelt of soap, her arms were still wet from her shower. She tilted her head, opening her lips slightly to allow their tongues to meet for the second time that night. This kiss was different to the other one. When they walked into her flat and tangled together, it was heated and lustful. This kiss was passionate, slow and felt like a profession of love. Arya raised her hands from her towel to hold him closer. She tugged his t-shirt with one hand and the other delved into his thick black locks. “I love you, so much. I can’t imagine my life without you. Don’t ever, for a second, say I don’t think you’re worth it.” Gendry told her, pulling away briefly. His breathing was having and his eyes lidded but heated as his proclamation resonated in her core. “But please, let’s talk when we’re both sober. You in a towel that’s close to coming off, is driving me crazy.”

Arya pulled him back into a kiss, lightly biting his lower lip softly before releasing him. “Alright, in the morning then.” She told him huskily before her eyes darted to the door.

Gendry’s eyes stayed on her as he blindly made his way to the door, willing himself to listen to his earlier statements of the importance of sobriety in this situation. Collapsing on the sofa, he traced his lips with his thumb, falling asleep with his grey eyed friend in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this one!  
monday, august 12th - Marry Me Now - **“smith’s apprentice or lord”**  
tuesday, august 13th - Reunion - **“dimly lit, deep blue ice”**  
wednesday, august 14th - Just Get Naked & Let’s Run Away - **“it’s impractical”**  
thursday, august 15th - Don’t Lie to Me -** “homesick”**  
friday, august 16th - I’ll Be There - **“calm as still water”**  
saturday, august 17th - Because I Can - **“i couldn’t utter my love when it counted”**  
follow me on my tumblr  
\- fineosaur


End file.
